rickievidsfandomcom-20200215-history
GTA IV release dates
GTA IV series are released every Friday (March 26 2010 - December 16, 2011) # The Cousins Bellic (March 26, 2010) # It's Your Call (April 2, 2010) # Three's A Crowd (April 9, 2010) # First Date (April 16, 2010) # Bleed Out (April 23, 2010) # Easy Fare (April 30, 2010) # Jamaican Heat (May 7, 2010) # Bull in a China Shop (May 14, 2010) # Hung Out to Dry (May 21, 2010) # Clean Getaway (May 28, 2010) # Ivan The Not So Terrible (June 4, 2010) # Concrete Jungle (June 11, 2010) # Uncle Vlad (June 18, 2010) # Crime and Punishment (June 25, 2010) # Do You Have Protection? (July 2, 2010) # Shadow (July 9, 2010) # Final Destination (July 16, 2010) # No Love Lost (July 23, 2010) # Logging On (July 30, 2010) # Rigged to Blow (August 6, 2010) # Search and Delete (August 13, 2010) # Easy As Can Be (August 20, 2010) # The Master and the Molotov (August 27, 2010) # Russian Revolution (September 3, 2010) # Roman's Sorrow (September 10, 2010) # Out of the Closet (September 17, 2010 # No.1 (September 24, 2010) # Escuela of the Streets (October 1, 2010) # Street Sweeper (October 8, 2010) # Luck of the Irish (October 15, 2010) # Blow Your Cover (October 22, 2010) # The Puerto Rican Connection (October 29, 2010) # The Snow Storm (November 5, 2010) # Have a Heart (November 12, 2010) # Call and Collect (November 19, 2010) # Harboring a Grudge (November 26, 2010) # Waste Not Want Knots (December 3, 2010) # Three Leaf Clover (December 10, 2010) # Final Interview (December 17, 2010) # Holland Nights (December 24, 2010) # Lure (December 31, 2010) # Deconstruction for Beginners (January 7, 2011) # Photo Shoot (January 14, 2011) # Ruff Rider (January 21, 2011) # Undress to Kill (January 28, 2011) # Wrong is Right (February 4, 2011) # Portrait of a Killer (February 11, 2011) # Hostile Negotiation (February 18, 2011) # The Holland Play (February 25, 2011) # Dust Off (March 4, 2011) # Paper Trail (March 11, 2011) # Actions Speak Louder Than Words (March 18, 2011) # I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle (March 25, 2011) # Smackdown (April 1, 2011) # A Long Way to Fall (April 8, 2011) # Babysitting (April 15, 2011) # Tunnel of Death (April 22, 2011) # Blood Brothers (April 29, 2011) # Undertaker (Derrick's Funeral) (May 6, 2011) # Undertaker (Francis' Funeral) (May 13, 2011) # Taking in the Trash (May 20, 2011) # Meltdown (May 27, 2011) # I'll Take Her (June 3, 2011) # Museum Piece (June 10, 2011) # No Way on the Subway (June 17, 2011) # Late Checkout (June 24, 2011) # Weekend at Florian's (July 1, 2011) # I'll Take Her (Ransom) (July 8, 2011) # She's a Keeper (July 15, 2011) # Hating the Haters (July 22, 2011) # Union Drive and Buoys Ahoy (July 29, 2011) # Truck Hustle (August 5, 2011) # Pegorino's Pride (August 12, 2011) # Payback (August 19, 2011) # Catch the Wave (August 26, 2011) # Trespass (September 2, 2011) # To Live and Die in Alderney (September 9, 2011) # Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend (September 16, 2011) # Entourage (September 23, 2011) # Dining Out (September 30, 2011) # Liquidize the Assets (October 7, 2011) # Flatline (October 14, 2011) # Pest Control (October 21, 2011) # That Special Someone (October 28, 2011) # One Last Thing (November 4, 2011) # A Dish Served Cold (November 11, 2011) # If The Price is Right (November 18, 2011) # Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (November 25, 2011) # Out of Commission (December 2, 2011) # A Revenger's Tragedy (December 9, 2011) # End Credits (December 16, 2011)